Partida
by Mitsune Kamiya
Summary: [Song fic: Cruz da Christina Aguilera] O céu azul, a grama, o vento forte batendo contra o rosto, a sensação de liberdade. Partir sempre será triste, mas é caminhar em direção a liberdade. [totalmente original, fora a letra ]


Partida...

Seguia pela estrada quase deserta, observando a paisagem. Por mais idiota que isso fosse, a seu ver, continuava cantando Cruz num volume muito alto. A estrada aparentava não ter fim, o céu continuava azul claro e o sol brilhava cada vez mais forte sobre sua cabeça...

_I'm leaving today_

_I'm livin' it, leaving it to change_

**Hoje estou indo embora  
Vivendo, partindo para mudar...  
**

Pela nona vez naquela mesma manhã seu celular acusou uma chamada perdida. Perguntava-se qual o interesse daquelas pessoas em seu retorno. Sabia bem que não lhe davam valor, inclusive esse foi um dos motivos para partir. Lembrava-se do rosto da irmã ao dizer que estava de partida, a mesma irmã que a adorava...

_Slowly drifting into a peaceful breeze_

_Tongue tied and twisted are all my memories_

_Celebrating a fantasy come true_

_Packing all my bags, finally on the move_

**Lentamente indo à deriva para uma tranqüila brisa  
Amarradas, torcidas, estão todas as minhas lembranças  
Celebrando uma fantasia virar realidade  
Pegando todas as minhas malas, finalmente de mudança**

_I'm leaving today_

_I'm livin' it, leaving it to change_

**Hoje estou indo embora  
Vivendo, partindo para mudar...**

Em compensação, a sensação de liberdade tomava seu espírito. Já não devia nada a ninguém, não prestava contas às pessoas por seus atos. Iria se virar de agora em diante, ao seu modo. Já nem prestava tanta atenção na estrada, não havia movimento naquela manhã de quarta-feira. O vento nos cabelos, a paisagem...

_As I'm driving I'm captured by the view_

_So much beauty, the road becomes my muse_

_The heat is rising and my hand surfs through the wind_

_Cool, calm, collected is the child that lies within_

**Conforme estou dirigindo sou capturado pela vista... **

**Tanta beleza... A estrada se torna minha musa  
O calor está aumentado e minha mão passa através do vento  
Tranqüila, calma e serena é a criança interior**

_See, I'm leaving today_

_I'm livin' it, oh, leaving it to change, oh yeah_

**Olha, hoje estou indo embora  
Estou vivendo  
Oh, estou partindo para mudar, oh yeah**

_See, I'm leaving today, oh yes_

_I'm livin' it, leaving it to change_

**  
Olha, hoje estou indo embora, oh sim**

**Estou vivendo**

**Estou partindo para mudar**

Pensava sobre o que faria ao chegar a alguma cidade. Não tinha certeza do que realmente desejava lá, mas sabia que precisava partir. E não se arrependeria tão cedo.

_But somehow I miss it, I think I'll really miss it one day_

**Mas de algum modo eu sinto saudades, eu acho que realmente sentirei saudades um dia**

_I turn up the radio and I feel like I've never felt before_

_Turn down the memories of yesteryears and broken dreams I bring_

_Finally free_

**Eu ligo o rádio e estou me sentindo como nunca senti antes  
Desligo as lembranças dos anos passados e sonhos despedaçados que levo comigo  
Finalmente estou livre**

_Slowly drifting into a peaceful breeze..._

_Ooh yeah, I'm leaving today, oh yes_

_I'm livin' it, oh yeah, leaving it to change_

_To change, oh no_

**Ooh yeah, hoje estou indo embora, oh sim  
Vivendo, oh yeah, partindo para mudar  
Partindo para mudar, oh no**

_See, I'm leaving today, oh yes_

_I'm livin' it, livin' it_

_Leaving, leaving it to change, ohh oh_

**Olha, hoje estou partindo, oh sim  
Vivendo, vivendo  
Partindo, indo embora para mudar, ohh oh**

_I'm leaving today_

_Oh, I'm livin' it_

_I'm leaving it to change, leaving it to change, ooh, oh yeah_

**Hoje estou partindo  
Oh estou vivendo  
Estou indo embora para mudar, indo embora para mudar, ooh, oh yeah**

_Livin' it and leaving_

_Said I'm livin' it_

_I'm leaving_

_Livin' it, leaving it to change_

_I'm leaving it to change_

**Vivendo e partindo  
Disse que estou vivendo  
Estou indo embora  
Vivendo, partindo para mudar  
Estou indo embora para mudar**

_But somehow I miss it, I think I'll really miss it one day_

**Mas de algum modo eu sinto saudades  
Eu acho que eu sentirei saudades  
Um dia**

Sorria para o nada, ria de como aquela letra tinha coisas demais a ver com ela. Prendia os já curtos cabelos negros como a própria noite com uma presilha também preta e usava os óculos escuros como tiara, enquanto tentava ler a placa que se aproximava. _Okinawa – 124,27 mis_... Era pra lá que iria agora, e depois deixaria o vento conduzi-la...

* * *

Nyo! Finalmente criei coragem e escrevi alguma coisa decente! Vivas! Minha primeira fanfic e já começo com song fic... Bom, criando fanfics novas. Na primeira oportunidade pretendo postar alguma outra fanfic, de preferência baseada em alguma coisa mais sólida... Pensei em deixar assim, mas pretendo criar uma "versão" com essa mesma idéia, mas sem a letra e com o ponto de vista de um personagem. Anyway, ta aí. Arigato gozaimasu pra quem ler, e mandem reviews, onegai! Kissu! 


End file.
